The Spider-Man
' The Spider-Man '''is a superhero/crime film made by Zebcast Studios. The film's script has Peter Parker training in the art of kung fu and ninjutsu to become New York's future hero, Spider-Man. The film was released Saturday 21st of April. Plot Peter Parker is walking along a strange path and he bumps into a sensei, telling the man that his uncle Ben had died, he was bitten by a radioactive spider and that he wants to learn kung fu. He learns how to be agile, strong, fast and how to fight with a sword. 5 weeks later, Peter returns to New York City, discovering that mob boss '''Marconi Zambrossci' is selling drugs to the black market after watching the news. Later on, Peter assaults Zambrossci at the docks wearing his old red and blue ninja outfit and a self-designed mask, going by the name Spider-Man. He leaves Zambrossci dangling on a string of web. He returns home to see that the Daily Bugle called him a hero. At Ryker's Island, Proffesor Edward Brock interrogates the mob boss, though secretly telling Zambrossci that he shall help him sell the drugs, but due to Brock's annoying behaviour, Zambrossci throws a chemical known as symbiote at Brock's face, permanently disfiguring him. After interrogating a black and white, disfigured Brock, Spider-Man interrogates Zambrossci at Ryker's Island. Zambrossci finally tells the vigilante his cruel plan: to ship away the drugs to Chicago. Spider-Man bumps into Brock along the way, now calling himself Venom, and they have a short fight ( because the symbiote had driven him to the point of ultimate insanity). Spider-Man wins, pinning Venom to the wall with spider-webs. Later, at the docks, Spider-Man arrives to take down the remaining Zambrossci henchmen with a sword, deflecting their bullets and ultimately throwing the sword into the commander's chest. But even though Zambrossci's men have met their end, he will always be the city's hero. Cast Aydan Woodward - Peter Parker/Spider-Man the main protagonist of the film. He goes training in a mysterious dojo in the art of kung fu. 5 weeks later, he becomes Spider-Man, a hero trying to achieve his goal: to defeat Marconi Zambrossci once and for all. Aydan Woodward - Marconi Zambrossci the main antagonist of the film. A powerful crime boss, Marconi tries to sell and ship away drugs to the black market. Aydan Woodward - Eddie Brock/Venom the secondary antagonist. This version of Eddie Brock has a slightly different origin than the one in the comics. This Eddie Brock is the head psychiatrist at Ryker´s Island, and, while interrogating a captured Zambrossci, the mob boss throws a chemical known as symbiote at Brock´s face, disfiguring him, making his skin black and the white leftovers of the bleach drawing a white, spider emblem on his chest, driving him insane. Venom´s voice was enhanced on iMovie. Woodward thought that the symbiote shouldn´t be an extraterrestrial goo, but instead a black, bleach like chemical. Amanda Jane - Valencia Smith a news reporter. Aydan Woodward - The kung fu master that taught Peter Parker the art of kung fu. Sequel Ideas for a second film were in the works, but the director eventually scrapped the idea in June 2012. A year later, in May 2013, secret concept art for a possible sequel was leaked. The villain of the film was to be the Green Goblin, but instead of one Goblin, it depicted as an organisation of three people or "Green Goblins": Bart Lewis, David Jewson and the true villain, Norman Osborn. To see the film, click HERE.